dunkelfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rage Against The Machine
Rage Against the Machine (también conocido como Rage o RATM) es un grupo musical estadounidense de rap metal fundado en el año 1990 por Tom Morello y Zack de la Rocha. Junto con Tim Commerford y Brad Wilk, el grupo tocó durante toda la década de los años 1990 hasta su disolución en 2000. Luego se tomaron un descanso indefinido hasta que en abril de 2007 y coincidiendo con la disolución de Audioslave anunciaron su regreso en el festival de música de Coachella en California, siendo la primera vez que tocaban todos juntos en siete años. A raíz de esto, la banda continuó dando conciertos en varios festivales alrededor del mundo, culminando en Sudamérica en octubre de 2010. Su estilo característico es una sólida fusión de hip hop, funk, y heavy metal. Los solos de guitarra de Tom Morello se recalcan por sus prominentes usos de pedales y efectos, y sobresalen sus emulaciones de los scratchs y otros efectos de los DJ de hip hop. El cantante, Zack de la Rocha, participó en grupos de punk y hardcore metal antes de volverse un apasionado de las rimas del rap: de ahí viene su estilo agresivo de rapear y los fuertes gritos que incluye en algunas canciones. Se aprecia también un pequeño toque de jazz por parte del bajista Tim Commerford, que perteneció a un grupo de ese estilo a mediados de los años 1980; finalmente, la batería de Brad Wilk está cargada de ritmos funk especialmente contundentes. Este estilo de fusión fue más tarde imitado por otras bandas, atribuyéndosele la etiqueta de rap metal. Son también conocidos por el contenido sociopolítico de sus canciones. Sus letras son rotundas, con un claro posicionamiento en contra del capitalismo, la globalización y la guerra, y las formas de pensamiento, mentalidad y relación social que generan. De tendencias políticas de izquierda, R.A.T.M. destacó, además, por sus múltiples iniciativas de protesta y solidaridad con distintos movimientos de reivindicación sociales y musicales. El cantante Zack de la Rocha participó en movimientos derivados del EZLN. En los días posteriores a los atentados del 11 de septiembre, las emisoras de radio estadounidenses habrían censurado al grupo por alentar el antipatriotismo. Origen del nombre Zack de la Rocha concibió el nombre Rage Against The Machine (en español: 'Ira En Contra De La Máquina (o del Sistema)') antes de la formación de la banda, mientras pertenecía a un grupo de hardcore punk de Orange County llamado Inside Out. Su temática giraba en torno a un concepto humanístico de la política inspirado por sus raíces chicanas, reflejado en títulos como "No spiritual surrender" (sin rendición espiritual). Una de sus canciones de esa etapa llevaba precisamente ese nombre, con el que también se planeaba bautizar el segundo disco. Sin embargo, el grupo se desintegró antes de que eso sucediera. Fue entonces cuando Zack conoció a Tom Morello y formaron el grupo; el nombre Rage Against The Machine les pareció el más indicado para el tipo de música y de ideas que pretendían difundir. La "Máquina" (o el Sistema), según Morello, representa la globalización, el neoliberalismo, la alienación, el racismo, la brutalidad, la élite y la ignorancia, entre otras ideas Historia 'Inicios' Los orígenes de R.A.T.M. se remontan a la época en que Zack de la Rocha y Tim Commerford aún iban a la escuela. Se conocieron cuando Zack le enseñó a Tim a robar comida de la cafetería, y se hicieron amigos. Zack tenía un claro interés por la música y, a su vez, introdujo a su amigo en ella. Tim comenzó a tocar el bajo. Zack se relacionó con el ambiente rockero de Huntington Beach y empezó a tocar la guitarra con un grupo llamado Hardstance y luego en Inside Out. Mientras eso sucedía, Tom Morello practicaba con la guitarra, en Libertyville, Illinois, y tocaba en grupos de secundaria (o de garaje), como Electric Sheep, que formó junto con el guitarrista de Tool, Adam Jones. Tom se mudó de Illinois a Los Ángeles, con la impresión de que L.A. era el lugar ideal para formar una verdadera banda de rock. Conoció a Zack rapeando con unos amigos en un club; la acústica del lugar era tan mala que Tom no pudo oír las letras de las canciones. Cuando finalmente pudo escucharlas, comprendió claramente el mensaje que transmitían. Por entonces Tom ya conocía a Brad Wilk, quien había respondido a un anuncio de Tom buscando batería. Zack trajo a su viejo amigo Tim Commerford, y las cosas empezaron a salir adelante. La primera presentación del grupo fue en el garaje de uno de los amigos de Tim en Huntington Beach, California. El grupo tocó sólo cinco canciones que tenía escritas, pero tuvieron tanto éxito que las repitieron varias veces. Decidieron lanzarse a lo grande, por lo que ellos mismos grabaron una cinta con 12 canciones en un estudio local. Empezaron a tocar en clubes de los alrededores de Los Ángeles y consiguieron vender 5.000 copias de la cinta. Se fueron dando a conocer en el ambiente musical y actuaron como teloneros de Porno for Pyros en su primer gran concierto. Estuvieron en el segundo escenario del Lollapalooza II, en Los Ángeles, California, donde los vio un "caza-talentos". Luego firmaron un contrato con Epic Records (una división de Sony BMG) y siguieron de gira, mientras empezaban a grabar el disco Rage Against the Machine. 'Consagración' Comenzaron su primera gira europea con Suicidal Tendencies hasta que, en octubre de 1992, fue lanzado el disco en Epic, que se mantuvo en el Billboard -Top 200- por 89 semanas. Hicieron sucesivos conciertos a beneficio de Mumia Abu-Jamal, Leonard Peltier, la Liga Antinazi y al "Rock for Choice". En 1993 estuvieron en Lollapalooza de nuevo. En Filadelfia, elevaron su notoriedad cuando hicieron una protesta en contra de la censura, en especial en contra de Parents Music Resource Center (PMRC), permaneciendo en el escenario completamente desnudos durante un total de 14 minutos. En diciembre de 1993, lanzaron el vídeo de Freedom, para apoyar a Leonard Peltier. El vídeo combinaba escenas del grupo en vivo y del documental de 1992 "Incident At Oglala" con texto del libro de Peter Matthiessen "In the Spirit of Crazy Horse". Se convirtió en el vídeo número #1 en Estados Unidos. Continuaron en gira durante 1993 y 1994, difundiendo su mensaje de izquierda, consiguiendo muchos adeptos y ganándose igual número de enemigos. En enero de 1994 Zack se interesó por un grupo guerrillero de indígenas en el sur de México, el Ejército Zapatista de Liberación Nacional (EZLN); de la Rocha se sentía identificado con un grupo que combatía en contra del neoliberalismo y el capitalismo implantados por los Estados Unidos en México y a su vez formó amistad con el cantante de punk Luis Guereña de Tijuana NO! quién dedicó gran parte de sus canciones a este grupo. 'Crisis' En 1995, el grupo estaba en Atlanta grabando el nuevo disco, pero las cosas se complicaron más de lo que pensaban. Empezaron a ir de gira tan frecuentemente que no tuvieron tiempo suficiente para conocerse unos a otros. Aunque trataban de trabajar juntos, pronto se dieron cuenta de que ya no podían hacerlo. Entonces decidieron tomarse un descanso, durante el cual Zack se fue por varias semanas a Chiapas (México), mientras los demás hacían lo que querían en sus respectivos hogares. Finalmente, decidieron seguir. Alquilaron un cuarto en frente de sus apartamentos en Los Ángeles, y, robando la electricidad con cables de los pasillos, empezaron a grabar su segundo disco: Evil Empire (en español: “Imperio Maligno”). A principios de 1996, Rage tocó en el festival australiano "Big Day Out", y de ahí salió el vídeo de "Bulls On Parade". 'Nuevo comienzo' A mediados de 1996 el grupo apareció en el programa de televisión Saturday Night Live de la cadena NBC, provocando un incidente que le valió ser censurado de por vida de esta cadena de televisión. Al día siguiente, el vídeo de "Bulls On Parade" fue emitido por MTV y dos días después se lanzó Evil Empire. Rage actuó gratuitamente en la Universidad Estatal de California, mientras "Evil Empire" entraba al Billboard 200 como número #1, superando al disco de Alanis Morissette Jagged Little Pill. En el verano de 1997, Rage Against The Machine y el Wu-Tang Clan estuvieron de gira juntos, y fueron la atracción musical más popular de ese verano en Estados Unidos. Aparecieron en actos como el Warped Tour, H.O.R.D.E, y el Lilith Fair Tour. Rage lanzó el 25 de noviembre un DVD titulado Rage Against the Machine, que contenía varias presentaciones en vivo que habían grabado durante todo su historial, y también los cinco vídeos que habían hecho sin censura. "The Ghost of Tom Joad", una canción de Bruce Springsteen versionada por la banda en vivo, también formaba parte del DVD. La banda actuando en el Voodoo Music Festival en New Orleans, el 26 de octubre de 2007. En un segundo descanso del grupo, a finales de 1997, Zack de la Rocha denunció públicamente la sangrienta Masacre de Acteal, en la que 45 mujeres, niños y hombres inocentes fueron asesinados durante el recrudecimiento de la lucha del Gobierno mexicano contra la guerrilla zapatista. 'Colaboraciones' El 20 de enero de 1997 dieron un concierto llamado Radio Free L.A., junto a Flea de los Red Hot Chili Peppers, en el que tocaron versiones inéditas de algunas canciones del disco Evil Empire. En 1998, Morello colaboró con músicos como Liam Howlett de The Prodigy, Henry Rollins, Bone Thugs-N-Harmony, Cypress Hill y The Indigo Girls, mientras el resto del grupo trabajaba con artistas como Snoop Dogg, y Zack cantaba junto a KRS-One y Last Emperor y participaba en una selección de temas hip-hop titulada Lyricist's Lounge. El grupo aportó algunas canciones a la banda sonora de varias películas, como "Wake up" en The Matrix, "Calm Like a Bomb" en The Matrix Reloaded, "No Shelter" en Godzilla, "Darkness" (un demo viejo) en El Cuervo", además de "Year of the Boomerang" (canción que luego se incluiría en Evil Empire), en el filme Higher Learning. Durante el año 1999, la banda tocó en varios festivales importantes, tales como el de Woodstock, The Fuji Festival (Japón) y el Tibetan Freedom Concert. También organizó un concierto a beneficio de Mumia Abu-Jamal, junto con los Beastie Boys. Este concierto tuvo cierta notoriedad en varios medios de comunicación. 'Disolución' Tras la grabación de The Battle of Los Angeles, Zack de la Rocha informó, a finales del 2000, que se separaba del grupo para iniciar una carrera como solista. Explicó que su decisión se debía a la falta de ideas creativas que sufría el grupo desde el álbum Evil Empire; según fuentes cercanas a los integrantes, las constantes discusiones habrían hecho imposible la convivencia dentro de la banda. Tras el abandono de Zack, R.A.T.M. sacó ese mismo año un disco de covers titulado Renegades. Sería su penúltimo disco antes de la disolución definitiva. Para despedirse de su público, R.A.T.M. dio dos últimos conciertos en vivo en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, llamados Live at the Grand Olympic Auditorium, que también incluyeron la producción de un DVD. Posteriormente, el resto del grupo, junto al ex vocalista de Soundgarden, Chris Cornell, formaron Audioslave, grupo que logró cierto éxito, aunque sin seguir la fórmula política de Rage Against the Machine. 'Reunión' El 14 de abril de 2007 Tom Morello y Zack de la Rocha tocaron juntos en Chicago canciones de RATM en versión acústica. El 29 de abril del mismo año la banda se reunió por primera vez tras seis años de separación en el Festival de Música y Artes de Coachella Valley en California. Zack comenzó presentando a su grupo como si fuera una banda nueva: "Buenas tardes, somos Rage Against The Machine, de Los Ángeles, California". También en este mismo concierto se desato la polémica cuando tocaron "Wake up" en el intermedio Zack dio uno de sus comunes discursos en la época de apogeo de RATM, citando a Noam Chomsky sobre los Juicios de Núremberg, diciendo que si los políticos actuales de EE.UU. fueran juzgados con las mismas leyes que los Nazis después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que todos deberían ser ahorcados hasta la muerte, porque son criminales. Días después, la cadena de noticias Fox dijo que RATM piensa que deberían asesinar a todo el gabinete de la administración de Bush. El 28 y 29 de julio de 2007 tocaron en el festival Rock The Bells a su paso por Nueva York. En él, antes de la canción Wake Up (despiértate, en castellano), Zack defendió a la banda de lo que dijo la Fox diciendo: : "Hace un par de meses, esos fascistas hijos de puta en la Fox News Network intentaron poner a esta banda en una esquina sugiriendo que dijimos que el presidente debería ser asesinado. No, lo que dijimos fue que debería ser llevado a un juicio como un criminal de guerra y después debería ser ahorcado y disparado. ¡Eso es lo que dijimos!. Y no nos echaremos atrás en nuestra posición porque los verdaderos asesinos son Bush y Cheney y toda la administración por las vidas que han destruido aquí y en Irak. Ellos lo son. Y lo que ellos rechazaron emitir era mucho más provocativo para mí y para mis compañeros: Que este sistema se ha convertido en algo tan brutal y vicioso y cruel que necesita empezar guerras y sacar beneficio de destrucción alrededor del mundo para poder sobrevivir como potencia mundial. ¡Eso es lo que dijimos!. Y rechazamos no permanecer de pie, rechazamos echarnos para atrás en esta postura no solo por los pobres niños que están siendo abandonados en el desierto para morir, sino también para los jóvenes de Irak, el pueblo de Irak, sus familias y sus amigos,novias y los jóvenes que permanecen de pie y resistiendo la ocupación de los EEUU cada día. Y si verdaderamente queremos terminar esta puta miserable guerra, tenemos que permanecer de pie con la misma fuerza que permanecen de pie la juventud de Irak cada día, y traer esos hijos de puta a sus rodillas. Wake up..." El 11 de agosto de 2007 tocaron de nuevo en su estado natal, concretamente en San Bernardino, ciudad cercana a Los Ángeles del estado de California. Nuevamente para el festival Rock The Bells. El 18 de agosto de 2007 volvieron a tocar en el festival Rock The Bells, de nuevo en California pero esta vez en la ciudad de San Francisco. El 24 de agosto de 2007 tocaron junto a Queens Of The Stone Age en East Troy perteneciente al estado de Wisconsin. Del 26-28 de octubre tocaron en Las Vegas, en el Vegoose Festival, el cual fue el último concierto de 2007. 'Australian Tour 2008' Tras su paso por California, Nueva York y Las Vegas, empezaron a tocar fuera de los Estados Unidos, tras 11 años volvieron a Australia a hacer una mini-gira, en principio solo tenían previsto dar dos conciertos el 22 y 30 de enero de 2008 en Sídney y Melbourne respectivamente, pero tras anunciarlo el 18 de septiembre las entradas se vendieron en un tiempo récord de 3 minutos, cientos de entradas fueron puestas a la reventa en eBay. A raíz de esto, la banda también actuó en el Big Day Out (festival al aire libre) los días 18 de enero en el Mt. Smart Stadium de Auckland, Nueva Zelanda, el 20 de enero en Gold Coast, el 25 de enero en el Olympic Park Showgrounds de Sídney, el 28 de enero en el Flemington Racecourse de Melbourne, el 1 de febrero en Adelaide y el 3 de febrero en Perth. 'Australian Tour 2008' Tras su gira por Australia viajaron a Tokio, Japón, donde tocaron el 7 de febrero de 2008 en Osaka en el Osaka Castle Hall y el 9 y 10 de febrero en Tokio en el Makuhari Messe. Finalmente volvieron de gira por Europa, de momento ya hay ocho fechas confirmadas y tocaron en siete países de la Unión Europea, iniciaron su gira europea yendo a España, el 30 de mayo, al festival Electric Weekend en el Auditorio John Lennon de la localidad madrileña de Getafe, la segunda fue en el festival Pinkpop celebrado en Holanda el día 1 de junio de 2008, el 2 de junio actuaron en Amberes, Bélgica, tras esto tocaron el 4 de junio en París, Francia, después tocaron en Núremberg y Nürburgring, Alemania en el festival Rock am Ring del 6 al 8 de junio de 2008, el 10 de junio dieron un concierto en Berlín, Alemania y el 12 de junio estuvieron en en el Hultsfred Festival de Suecia. Finalmente, el 10 de julio en Lisboa, Portugal en el festival Optimus Alive!. Después la banda realizo una mini gira en Sudamérica durante octubre de 2010, teloneados por The Mars Volta, tocando en el SWU Festival en São Paulo (Brasil), el Pepsi Music Festival en Buenos Aires (Argentina), y formó parte de un sideshow del Maquinaria Festival en Santiago de Chile junto con The Mars Volta y Suicidal Tendencies en el Estadio Bicentenario Municipal de La Florida, siendo la primera vez que la banda toca en el sur del continente. Cabe destacar que la histórica presentación en el Bicentenario de La Florida en marco del Maquinaria Festival, llamada The Battle of Santiago ha sido nombrada por Tom Morello como "la mejor presentación de RATM en su historia". En una entrevista con Zack de la Rocha en octubre con el diario chileno La Tercera, el vocalista confirma la preparación de un nuevo álbum junto a la banda, terminando los rumores de si trabajarían en un nuevo material después de sus conciertos alrededor del mundo. : -''La banda se volvió a juntar en 2007, ¿cómo ha sido esta segunda vida?'' "Muy buena, estamos todos más grandes y maduros y ya no caemos en los problemas que nos enfrentaban hace 10 o 15 años. Esto es distinto y lo proyectamos mucho: estamos trabajando en un nuevo álbum que saldrá el próximo año, quizás para el verano del hemisferio norte." :::::::::Entrevista de Claudio Vergara a Zack de la Rocha. La Tercera - 03/10/2010. Impacto sociocultural 'Ideología' Una parte importante de su identidad como grupo la constituye su ideología política izquierdista, que les ha llevado a manifestarse en numerosas ocasiones contra la política, interior y exterior, de Estados Unidos. A lo largo de su existencia, RATM ha participado en varias protestas políticas coherentes con sus convicciones, incluyendo una gris presentación en La Convención Nacional Demócrata del 2000 y un concierto en las afueras de Wall Street el 26 de enero de ese mismo año. A causa de la multitud que se reunió para asistir a este último concierto —que fue filmado como parte del vídeo musical "Sleep Now in the Fire", dirigido por Michael Moore—, la Bolsa de Nueva York decidió cerrar sus puertas al mediodía.14 Entre los asistentes se encontraban muchos ejecutivos de Wall Street, que parecían muy satisfechos del espectáculo. Muchas de estas imágenes fueron utilizadas después con cierta ironía en el vídeo de Moore. Ante todo, Rage Against the Machine utilizaba su música como movimiento social, y como resultado se convirtió tal vez en la banda más famosa de protesta en los Estados Unidos. Tom Morello, en una entrevista concedida a la revista Guitar World, dijo: :Estados Unidos se autodenomina la tierra de la libertad, pero la primera libertad que tenemos tú y yo es la de desempeñar un trabajo como explotado. Una vez hayas ejercido esta libertad entonces habrás perdido el control sobre lo que haces, lo que se produce y cómo se produce, y, al final, el producto ya no te pertenecerá a ti. La única forma de evitar a los jefes es no cuidar de ti mismo, lo cual nos lleva a la segunda libertad: la de morirse de hambre. Mientras tanto, los críticos de la banda y de su defensa de opiniones izquierdistas apuntaron que el compromiso del grupo era falso, ya que habían firmado sendos contratos con Epic Records, subsidiaria de Sony Records. En respuesta, Morello afirmó: :"Cuando vives en una sociedad capitalista, la difusión de la información se rige por la moneda que marcan los canales capitalistas. ¿Acaso Noam Chomsky se opone a que sus obras se vendan en Barnes & Noble?. No, por que allí es donde la gente común compra sus libros. No estamos interesados en predicar nuestra música solo para aquellos que ya están convertidos. Es genial tocar en un lugar abandonado y que está ocupado ilegalmente por anarquistas, pero también es genial ser capaz de alcanzar a las personas con un mensaje revolucionario, desde Granada Hills hasta Stuttgart." 'Protestas' Rage Against the Machine se caracterizó, a lo largo de 10 años, por crear polémica en muchos de los lugares en los que se presentaba. Su ideología política radical hizo que se ganaran gran número de detractores, pero también muchos seguidores que se sentían especialmente identificados con el mensaje de su música. Contra Guess? El 13 de diciembre de 1997, Tom Morello fue arrestado junto con otras 31 personas por obstruir la entrada a negocios comerciales, en señal de protesta contra la empresa de jeans "Guess?". Durante la manifestación se había realizado también una marcha y se había bloqueado la entrada al "Santa Monica Place Mall". En esa época la compañía "Guess?" se encontraba bajo la investigación del Departamento de Trabajo de los Estados Unidos (DOL por sus siglas en inglés) por las recurrentes quejas de obreros explotados por los empresarios textiles al no recibir un sueldo justo, entre otros cargos. Contra la PMRC en Lollapalooza 1993 Durante el festival Lollapalooza de 1993 en Filadelfia, elevaron su notoriedad cuando protagonizaron una protesta contra la censura y contra la PMRC permaneciendo en el escenario completamente desnudos durante 14 minutos, con el sonido del bajo y la guitarra de fondo. Se pusieron cinta aislante en la boca y mostraron las letras "P"."M"."R"."C", escritas en el pecho de los miembros del grupo. Rage no tocó ese día en Filadelfia, pero ese mismo año volvió e hizo un concierto gratuito allí. PMRC era un comité creado con el fin de regular las letras musicales explicitas sobre el consumo de drogas, el sexo, y la glorificación de la violencia (de esto último solía acusarse a RATM). El grupo lo consideraba censura, lo cual desencadenó la protesta. Apoyo a Mumia Con el gran incremento de propaganda anti-Mumia que hacía el Departamento de Policía de Filadelfia y Maureen Faulkner (viuda del oficial asesinado Daniel Faulkner), las diversas organizaciones a favor de la liberación de Mumia Abu-Jamal organizaron un concierto en beneficio del preso político, con la participación de los Beastie Boys, Bad Religion y Gangstarr. Fue anunciada por todos los medios, y duramente criticada por la élite de ese país. El evento había empezado con la frase: :"Trabajar para asegurar los derechos legales que todos nosotros supuestamente disfrutamos, resulta controvertido" :::::::::Primeras palabras de Zack sobre el escenario en el concierto en apoyo a Mumia. Incidente durante los MTV Video Music Awards del 2000 Durante la entrega de los premios de los MTV Video Music Awards del 2000, el premio por Mejor Video de Rock ("Best Rock Video"), fue presentado y entre los nominados se encontraba Rage Against the Machine. Al final, el premio terminó en las manos de Limp Bizkit; cuando Fred Durst estaba dando sus agradecimientos al público, Tim Commerford se subió sobre el andamio del escenario y amenazó con lanzarse.16 Tim Commerford dijo que Limp Bizkit era "la banda más odiada en el mundo", y la retransmisión televisiva fue a cortes comerciales. Luego Tim aclaró que todo era una broma. Gracias a esto, quedó opacada la presentación en vivo de la banda durante la entrega de premios, y él y su guardaespaldas pasaron una noche en la cárcel.